SHINee's Love Stories :: Nothing Better Than You
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Menjadi yeojachingu seorang artis memang berat rasanya. Terlalu banyak 'siksa batin' Apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Jonghyun untuk membuat kekasihnya kembali padanya ?  –Part Jonghyun— Mind to R n R?


**Title** : Nothing Better Than You *Songfict Part Jonghyun*

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Main Casts** : Kim Jonghyun, Shin Se Kyung (readers boleh menganggap shin sekyung itu kalian ^^ aku hanya pinjam nama kok.. hehe)

**Support Cast **: SHINee member

**Genre** : Romance, Sad

**Length** : One Shoot

**Soundtrack **: Nothing Better—SHINee Jonghyun or Brown Eyed Soul

**Disclaimer :**All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali padaku? –Part Jonghyun— Mind to R n R?

**A.N : Oyaaa... sebenarnya kan Nothing Better tuh lagunya BES, tapi di FF ni anggap aja yang bikin liriknya Kim Jonghyun SHINee ya ^^**

**N aku cuma pinjem nama SHIN SE KYUNG, bayangin aja shin se kyung itu diri kalian sendiri.. okeee ^^ Hope you'll like it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Better Than You<strong>

* * *

><p>*author pov*<p>

Di sebuah ruang musik yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai alat musik—tempat TRAX sering berlatih band dan beberapa keluarga SM Town yang ingin mengarang maupun mengaransemen lagu—di gedung SM Entertainment, duduklah seorang namja di sebuah sofa. Tangannya sibuk mencorat-coret sebuah kertas partitur. Not-not balok dan lirik lagu menghias kertas partitur yang di pegangnya.

"**Naege eonjenga watdeon neoui eolgureul gieokhae**  
><strong>meomchwo itdeon nae mameul mipgedo gojangnan nae gaseumeul<strong>**  
><strong>**neoui hwanhan misoga swipgedo yeongeoya"**  
><em>"It always appeared before me<em>_  
><em>_Your face, I remember__  
><em>_My heart that stopped short__  
><em>_You spitefully took my disfunctional heart__  
><em>_And with your bright smile__  
><em>_That's how you easily opened my heart"_

*jonghyun pov*

Hmmm... lirik ini... mempunyai arti yang dalam...

Aku terus mencorat-coret kertas partitur dengan lirik yang kini terlintas di pikiranku. Ku coba memainkan piano di sampingku untuk mencari nada-nada yang cocok dengan lirik ini. Baru seperempat kertas partitur ini terisi, tapi pikiranku kembali buyar seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ahhh... Aku nggak akan pernah bisa melupakan dia..

_flashback_

Aku sedang bertemu dengan yeojachingu-ku di sebuah caffe ternama di Seoul. Sudah kira-kira 3 minggu aku nggak bertemu dengannya. Karena aku sibuk dengan kegiatan SHINee dan dia sendiri sedang ujian semester 1. Aku menggunakan topi dan kacamata untuk menyamarkan identitasku. Ku tatap Se Kyung yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya. Ya, baru 2 bulan lalu aku resmi menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial dengannya. Se Kyung seorang yeoja biasa, bukan seorang idola sepertiku. Tapi senyumnya selalu membuatku tenang, dia nggak pernah mengeluh meskipun aku jarang ada waktu untuknya karena kesibukan SHINee.

"Se Kyung-ah. Bogoshipo," kataku lembut. Se Kyung tersenyum miris, ada apa? Nggak biasanya dia tersenyum seperti itu di depanku.

"Oppa... mianhae... sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan kita sampai disini..." kata Se Kyung sambil memandang _coffe latte_-nya.

Aku terkejut dan segera menggenggam jemari mungilnya. "Mwo? Putus maksudmu? Ada apa chagi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" aku mendangakan dagunya agar aku bisa melihat ke dalam matanya. Bola matanya kini berlinangan airmata.

"Aku... nggak tahan. Aku merasa nggak pantas menjadi yeoja chingu-mu oppa... Aku hanyalah yeoja biasa, sementara kau seorang idola... Kau anggota SHINee, aku hanyalah murid SMA biasa. Kita sungguh berbeda oppa..."

Airmatanya mengalir deras. Aku nggak mampu berkata apapun saking tercengangnya.

"Sejak oppa mengonfirmasikan tentang hubungan kita pada pers. Aku seperti dijauhi oleh teman-temanku. Aku bahkan sering diteror oleh beberapa orang yang nggak ku kenal. Oppa, aku takut. Aku merasa hidupku nggak tenang sejak saat itu. Aku ingin kehidupanku kembali normal seperti dulu sebelum aku mengenalmu."

Ya Tuhan... *eh? Jonghyun kan atheis =.= Kok ngomong Tuhan? Yaahh.. semoga dia segera percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada. Amin* Jadi selama ini Se Kyung tertekan karena menjadi yeojachingu-ku? Egoiskah aku yang mencintainya? Egoiskah aku yang memintanya menjadi yeojachingu-ku? Nggak pernah terlintas sekalipun di pikiranku kalau dia merasa tertekan seperti ini. Dia selalu tersenyum di depanku. "Chagi... Mianhae,,, aku... aku nggak tau kalau kau tertekan," aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku. Tiba-tiba Se Kyung berdiri, aku tersentak kaget. Aku ikut berdiri dan meraih tangannya. "Jebal... jangan akhiri hubungan kita!"

"Mianhae Oppa, aku ingin sendiri," kata Se Kyung tegas, lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung. Saking _shock-_nya aku nggak mampu mengejarnya. Tanganku mengepal, merutuki diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan membiarkan orang yang kucintai pergi.

_end of flashback_

"**Geurae geureoke naega neoui sarami doengeoya**  
><strong>motnatdeon naechueokdeuri ijen gieokjocha anna<strong>  
><strong>nareul kkokjabeun soni bomcheoreom ttatteutaeseo"<strong>

"_It's true, that is how I became your man__  
><em>_All my unpleasant memories, I no longer recall__  
><em>_Because the hand that holds me tight__  
><em>_is as warm as spring"_

Aku pusing, ku letakkan kertas partitur dan pensil di atas tuts piano. Aku keluar dari ruang musik lalu bergegas ke ruang latihan dance untuk mengambil tasku. Ketika aku masuk seluruh mata member lain mengarah padaku. Tapi aku nggak terlalu peduli dan ku langkahkan kaki untuk keluar ruangan ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hyung, kau sudah makan?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Key ada di depanku. Lalu Taemin yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Hyung, kami menyisakan beberapa ayam Mexicana untukmu."

Onew hyung menyerahkan sebuah kotak ayam Mexicana padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar kehilangan selera makan. "Aku nggak lapar. Aku mau pulang saja. Aku duluan ya," aku segera pergi dari ruang latihan.

Aku bisa mendengar Key berkata, "Biarkan Jonghyun hyung menyendiri dulu. Aku yakin dia masih memikirkan Se Kyung." Aku berjalan ke luar gedung SMEnt menuju tempat parkir. Ku starter mobilku dan aku memacu gas menuju dorm.

*Se Kyung pov*

Aku sedang asyik jalan-jalan di Apgeujeong. Ketika sedang berjalan dari toko ke toko, aku melihat sebuah poster besar terpasang di depan sebuah toko kaset. Poster SHINee... Tanggal 1 Januari minggu depan, SHINee akan mengadakan konser solo pertamanya di Seoul. Jonghyun oppa... mataku terpaku pada gambar seseorang yang duduk di antara Taemin dan Minho oppa, wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja yang kancing atasnya sedikit terbuka dan memakai sebuah jas hitam yang semakin memperlihatkan sisi 'cowok'-nya. Aku mulai teringat semuanya lagi, padahal aku udah berusaha melupakan semua. Tepat sebulan lalu aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jonghyun oppa. Aissshh.. kenapa aku masih memikirkannya?

"**Ije kkumcheoreom nae mameun **

**geudae gyeote gamanhi meomchwoseoyo**  
><strong>hansungando kkaeji annneun kkeuteomneun kkumeul kkwoyo"<strong>  
><em>"And now like a dream my heart<em>_  
><em>_has gradually stopped by your side__  
><em>_Without awakening for a single moment,__  
><em>_I dream an endless dream"_

Sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku merasa tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Aku hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa, dan alasan lain adalah… aku merasa terancam setelah aku berpacaran dengan Jonghyun oppa. Aku mendapatkan banyak teror sms, setiap pagi bahkan aku sering mendapat surat kaleng di laci mejaku. Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu merasa di ikuti. Di sekolah banyak kakak kelas yang memandangku dengan sinis. Aku takut, dan aku juga nggak tahan. Maaf oppa.. aku terpaksa mengakhiri semua…

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan ku putuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari depan toko kaset itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Kau masih memikirkannya kan, Se Kyung ah?" suara seorang namja yang halus terdengar di belakangku.

"Se Kyung noona~" suara manja seorang namja ini.. sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aku membalikkan badanku.

"Onew oppa? Taemin?" aku melihat Onew oppa dan Taemin tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Aku segera membungkukkan badan untuk menghormati mereka.

"Se Kyung ah~ jujurlah pada hatimu sendiri," kata Onew oppa lagi. AKu hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Taemin membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengeratkan lilitan syal di lehernya.

"Hyung! Ayo cepat ke took es krim. Katanya mau beliin es krim. Kalau disini terus bisa-bisa kita di ketahui oleh para fans lho!" Taemin menarik-narik jaket Onew.

"Susah ya menjadi seorang idola," kataku lirih, aku teringat lagi saat-saat aku sedang kencan dengan Jonghyun oppa. Dia selalu menyamar seperti ini, dengan kacamata hitam dan syal atau topi. Ahh.. sudahlah.. itu masa lalu.

"Hmmm… Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu… tentang Jonghyun," kata Onew oppa dengan wajah serius.

Deg! Hatiku bergetar mendengar nama itu.

"Iyaaa… noona~~ ayo ikut ke _took_ es krim. Biar ditraktir sama Onew hyung. Oke oke?" Taemin menarik tanganku dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya menarik tangan Onew oppa. Taemin usianya setahun di bawahku, dia kelas 2 SMA, sementara aku kelas 3 SMA, tapi sifat Taemin lebih mirip anak TK, aku bahkan nggak pernah sanggup menolak permintaannya.

Akhirnya aku ikut duduk di meja sudut di sebuah _took_ es krim di Apgeujeong bersama Onew oppa dan Taemin. Taemin memesan tiga macam es krim, aisshhh.. Taemin itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya memesan _banana split_ sementara Onew oppa memesan _c__appuchino_ hangat. Onew oppa selalu memperhatikan kualitas suaranya, maka dia jarang makan es krim yang bisa membuatnya batuk. Tapi Taemin… dia nggak pernah mempedulikan kesehatan, yang penting kalau lagi pengen makan sesuatu ya harus makan saat itu juga. Hahaha. Dasar maknae.

"Sejak saat itu Jonghyun nggak bisa berkonsentrasi menulis lagu," Onew oppa membuka pembicaraan. Taemin mengangguk-angguk sambil menikmati es krimnya. Aku meletakkan kembali sesendok _banan__a__ split_ yang tadinya hendak ku makan. "Manajer hyung bahkan sering memarahinya. Dia juga jarang makan, padahal Key selalu masak makanan kesukaannya."

"Noona~~ keadaan Jonghyun hyung memprihatinkan," timpal Taemin. *haduhhh,, memprihatinkan? Hahaha ==" kasihan*

"Aku… aku merasa nggak pantas bersama Jonghyun oppa—" kata-kataku diputus oleh Onew oppa.

"Jonghyun sudah cerita semuanya kok. Kami udah tau permasalahannya, dan dia merasa menyesal karena nggak bisa melindungimu dari teror-teror itu."

"Noona~~ kembalilah pada Jonghyun hyung ya?" pinta Taemin.

"Jujurlah pada hatimu. Jangan bohongi hati nuranimu," nasehat Onew oppa lagi. Aku terdiam, kini otakku dipenuhi bayangan Jonghyun oppa lagi.

*Jonghyun pov*

Aku duduk di depan piano sendirian. Onew hyung dan Taemin pergi ke Apgeujeong, tadi Taemin merengek-rengek minta es krim. Akhirnya Onew hyung yang pergi mengantarkannya. Minho mungkin masih tidur, ini kan masih jam 09.00. Ahhh… aku malas membangunkan raja tidur seperti dia. Key mungkin masih di dapur, bereksperimen dengan resep kue kering yang baru. Hmmm… bau harumnya tercium sampai sini.

"**Ije sumcheoreom naegyeote **

**hangsang swimyeo geureoke isseojumyeon**

**nothing****better****nothing****better****than****you****  
><strong>**nothing****better****nothing****better****than****you"**

"_And now like breathing,__  
><em>_if you were to always rest by my side__  
><em>_if you were to always remain this way__  
><em>_nothing better nothing better than you__  
><em>_nothing better nothing better than you"_

Aku berusaha memusatkan pikiranku untuk mengarang sebuah lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan sewaktu SHINee akan konser solo tanggal 1 Januari nanti. Tapi.. ahh… tetap saja nggak bisa. Haaaaahh..

"Heyo Jonghyun hyung, nih kue keringnya udah jadi," kata Key tiba-tiba.

"Ahhh.. gomawo," aku mengambil satu kue kering berbentuk boneka beruang. "Kayaknya uang kita bakal nambah kalau kau mendirikan toko kue. Hahahaha."

"Ahahahaha… Gue gitu! The Almighty ! Pasti enak kan masakanku? Secara gitu di Raising Idol aku kan lulus tes jadi _chef_. Hahahaha," Key mulai menunjukkan tipikalnya.

"Ahh.. malas ahh kalau mulai nyombongin diri sendiri," aku mehrong pada Key. Kemudian dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Haha.

"Hummmm.. baunya enak nih," Minho turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah mengantuk. Tuh kan bener dia baru saja bangun tidur. Minho duduk di samping Key sambil mengemil kue kering. Key sejak tadi memperhatikan kertas partiturku yang masih terisi seperempat lirik seperti kemarin.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Wae? Kau sekarang jadi susah konsentrasi. Shin Se Kyung? Kau masih memikirkannya kan?" berondong Key tanpa koma. Aku nggak menanggapi.

"Hyung, seminggu lagi kita konser solo. Apa kau akan terus seperti ini? Bagaimana jika kau melalukan suatu kesalahan di panggung nanti?" timpal Minho.

Key beranjak dari duduknya. "Ahhh… Benar-benar malang sekali orang yang nggak mau mengejar orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang nggak mau mendengar kata hati sendiri. Orang yang mudah putus asa kayak gitu sih nggak pantas dapat yang namanya cinta," Key menggumam sendiri sambil mengangkat bahu lalu pergi ke dapur. *author : lagi? Masya allah Key, lo ngapain aja sih di dapur? =="*

Mendengar kata-kata Key, membuatku berpikir sesuatu. TIba-tiba saja otakku jernih, ku tulis lirik lagu yang kini bermunculan di otakku.

Aku merapikan kemejaku di depan cermin. Aku sudah bersiap-siap dan akan segera berangkat ketika Onew hyung, Minho, Key dan Taemin berdiri di depanku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Onew hyung.

"Aku mau menemui Se Kyung. Aku ingin dia menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarkan lagu yang baru kemarin selesai ku buat.

"Kenapa kau nggak mengajak kami? Kami siap membantu," kata Key dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Gomawo."

Kami tiba di depan rumah Se Kyung. Piano kecil yang ku bawa dari dorm sudah diletakkan di halaman rumah Se Kyung. Tapi rumah Se Kyung terlihat sepi.

"Hwaiting Hyung!" teriak Minho dan Taemin bersamaan. Aku tersenyum dan segera duduk di depan piano, jari-jariku menyentuh tuts-tuts piano. Ku mainkan intro lagu 'Nothing Better'

"Hey kau yeoja yang bernama Shin Se Kyung! Jangan hanya bersembunyi di balik pintu! Keluarlah! Jika sampai lagu ini selesai kau belum juga keluar maka Jonghyun hyung akan benar-benar melupakanmu!" teriakan Key membuatku melemparkan pelototan padanya. Dia membalas me-mehrong-kan lidahnya padaku. Ahh.. _whatever_, aku tetap melantunkan lagu yang khusus ku buat untuk Se Kyung ini.

"**Ije kkumcheoreom naemameun **

**geudae pume gamanhi angyeoitjyo**  
><strong>hansungando kkaeji annneun kkeuteomneun kkumeul kkujyo"<strong>  
><em>"And now like a dream, My heart<em>_  
><em>_in your embrace, is held still__  
><em>_Without awakening for a single moment,__  
><em>_I dream an endless dream"_

"Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!" tambah Minho.

"Dengarkan kata hatimu Se Kyung-ah, seperti yang ku katakan kemarin!" teriak Onew hyung.

"Keluarlah noona! Jonghyun hyung menunggumu!" teriak Taemin.

*Se Kyung pov*

Aku sedang sendirian di rumah. Appa dan Umma belum pulang dari dinas mereka. TIba-tiba terdengar suara berisik di depan rumah. Aku mengintip lewat jendela. Ku lihat beberapa ahjussi menggotong sebuah piano ke dalam halaman rumahku. Kemudian dari sebuah mobil yang amat ku kenal turunlah 5 orang namja. SHINee… Buat apa mereka kemari?

Jonghyun oppa… Dia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putihnya. Dia duduk di depan piano dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Hey kau yeoja yang bernama Shin Se Kyung! Jangan hanya bersembunyi di balik pintu! Keluarlah! Jika sampai lagu ini selesai kau belum juga keluar maka Jonghyun hyung akan benar-benar melupakanmu!" teriak Key oppa.

Deg! Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak mendengar kata-kata tadi. Air mataku meleleh, aku terisak sambil memandangi Jonghyun oppa yang terus bernyanyi untukku. Tapi aku nggak mau keluar dari kamarku. Aku bersembunyi di balik jendela yang tertutp gorden. Aku nggak berani menatap mata Jonghyun oppa dari dekat…

"**Ije sumcheoreom naegyeote **

**hangsang swimyeo geureoke isseojumyeon****"**  
>"And now like breathing,<br>if you were to always rest by my side  
>if you were to always remain this way"<p>

"Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!"

"Dengarkan kata hatimu Se Kyung-ah seperti yang ku katakan kemarin!"

"Keluarlah noona! Jonghyun hyung menunggumu!"

"**nothing****better****nothing****better****than****you"**

Mereka terus-menerus memintaku untuk keluar. Tapi aku masih terpaku di dalam kamar. Aku nggak sanggup oppa…

"**nothing****better****nothing****better****than****you"**

Lagu yang dinyanyikan hampir habis. Dan aku masih tetap nggak beranjak keluar. Aku ingin keluar! Tapi kakiku nggak mampu digerakkan.

*Jonghyun pov*

"**nothing****better****nothing****better****than****you"**

Lagu yang kunyanyikan hampir habis tapi Se Kyung belum muncul dari pintu rumahnya. Apa dia nggak akan keluar? Aku sudah benar-benar putus asa saat aku menekan tuts terakhir yang akan menutup lagu ini. Dan Taemin berteriak…

"Se Kyung noona!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Se Kyung berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Se Kyung-ah" aku nggak bisa membendung airmata kebahagiaanku.

"Mianhae oppa… Mianhae…" Se Kyung menangis di pelukanku.

"Apa dengan ini kau menerimaku lagi sebagai kekasihmu?" tanyaku sambil menghapus air matanya. Dan dia mengangguk perlahan. Aku kembali memeluknya.

Seminggu kemudian…

*Se Kyung pov*

Aku sedang duduk di tribun penonton VIP di antara ribuan penonton lainnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan _Glow Stick_ di tangan mereka. Aku menonton konser solo SHINee, khususnya Jonghyun oppa, kekasihku di Seoul Olympic Park Stadium. Dia terlihat memukau di atas panggung.

"Annyeong SHAWOL! Aku Kim Jonghyun merasa sangat berterimakasih karena sampai detik ini kalian selalu menyemangati SHINee dan aku. Terimakasih atas cinta yang kalian berikan kepada kami dan aku tentunya. Aku sangat menghargainya. Aku juga sangat mencintai kalian semua!" Jonghyun oppa berteriak dari atas panggung. Seluruh penonton riuh menyahut perkataan Jonghyun oppa.

"Tapi aku mohon kepada kalian… Aku tau kalian sangat mencintai kami. Tapi tentu saja kami memiliki kehidupan sendiri, yang kami tentukan sendiri. Begitu pula aku… Aku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupku. Apa kalian mengizinkanku untuk bersamanya?" Jonghyun oppa terdengar menahan tangisan. Begitu pula aku. Tetapi penonton terdiam.

"Aku mohon kalian mengizinkanku bersama dengan yeoja yang ku cintai itu. Aku mohon!" Jonghyun oppa kini benar-benar menangis. Onew oppa dan Key oppa menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Minho oppa dan Taemin ikut membantu.

Airmataku benar-benar telah mengalir deras. Aku nggak menyangka Jonghyun oppa akan sampai seperti ini.

"Ne!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan mengiyakan dari tribun penonton. Lalu lampu sorot mengarah padaku, menjadikan aku terlihat dan terang sementara tribun lain gelap. Aku susah melihat karena silau. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di pelukan seseorang. Pelukan yang sangat hangat.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," bisik Jonghyun oppa di telingaku. Penonton kembali riuh dan meneriakkan namaku dan Jonghyun oppa.

Gomawo oppa.. Jeongmal gomawo… Aku pun memeluk erat Jonghyun oppa.

.

.

.

_finish_

Hummm.. ini ada 5 series yang nyeritain tentang love storynya masing2 member SHINee ^^

Mind to reviews?

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
